Different Gender
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: Due to an accident with one of Shinra's experiments Mikado is turned into a girl.  He must stay a girl and attend school like that until Shinra makes an antidote.   What will happen? Kida x Mikado
1. Changed

I'm filling for the Drrr! kink meme on this one. ^^ I love the idea so I thank you awesome anon!

Anon's idea: Mikado/Kida - Fluff/AU

Somehow (maybe weird Shinra experiment?) Mikado gets turned into a girl. Though, (s)he don't hide it, so (s)he just transfers into the school as a exchange student. No one knows about it but Anri and Kida being that they are his best friends.  
>Over time though, Kida starts to noticed Mikado more, and becomes attracted to his best friend, now that he is a she. And same with Mikado on his end. But when it's time for him to be changed back, those feelings leave them both confused, though they are still there when they are both guys.<p>

Bonus:

-Lots of awkward (But cute) situations. Like...they are caught up in a storm and have to share an umbrella together.  
>-Kida teases her at first. More then usual, just to see her blush more.<br>-Guys start hitting on Mikado, making Kida get jealous. Realizing that there is something other then friendship he feels.  
>-Couple people in the school find out that Mikado got turned into a girl, and cause rumors to spread. Kida being the protective (loverbestfriend) Helps Mikado through it, making others back off.  
>-They go on a date. Either when Mikado is a girl, or both.<br>-They end up getting together when they are the opposite sex, and stay together when he turns back.  
>-Smut up to the author anon. Mostly want to see a lot of fluff with this.<p>

Note: Currently this story will be in Mikado's point of view but I might change it up

;)

-Changed-

I remember drinking some water …and feeling tired so I headed home.

I went to sleep and nothing else happened so why….did this happen? Staring at my shirt I realize that it looks like there's something there.

Did someone stuff something in my shirt…? no

My shirt isn't ruffled up so…what is it? Lifting my shirt to peek I squeal and realize my voice sounds a bit

different . W-Why do I have….a girl's…- I gulp hoping just hoping I just got hit a little to hard by something and I'm hallucinating but I pinch myself and I'm still hear in my home staring at my …new  
>body parts.<p>

If I have these and my voice …do I still have my!-…..I check and…and guess what ?

It….

Isn't…..

There…..!

Right when I'm about to scream or cry I'm not quite sure maybe both? …my phone rings.

I look at it…for a split second I want to ignore but when I see that it's someone I had seen early today before I…I...gained …these parts so I answer it quickly.

Hitting the talk button with my finger a voice answers…...Shinra-san.

"Mikado-kun...It's Shinra... Are you alright?"

When he asks this I wonder if he knows what's happened to me ; I'm suspicious.

"I'm alright Shinra-san...did you need something from me?"

I talk trying to get my new voice back to my male one amazingly it doesn't prove difficult.

"Well, yes I need to ask you something"

I sit up and can't help but be anxious of the question.  
>Is it about this? I glanced to my new found lumps.<p>

"What is it Shinra-san?"

I think he paused because the wait for his reply seemed longer than pi.

"Mikado-kun you didn't happen to drink the cup of water on the coffee table when you came over...right?"

...A cup of water? oh I remember now I had been thirsty and when I saw a cup of water I gulped it down...I wasn't thinking much of it then but now...I wonder if Shinra-san's next words will tell me what's happening.

"I did, it was water ...wasn't it Shinra-san?"

"No! it wasn't !...I mean...Mikado-kun…that was a serum I just finished making ...it's changes a person's gender..."

"Why would you make something like that Shinra-san?"

I smile as my fingers curl around my phone tightly. This is a first time…I've ever wanted to kill anyone.

"I was bored and for experiment proposes only ...are you a girl Mikado-kun?"

I snapped. I think that's the only way to explain how I reacted to  
>Shinra-san right then.<p>

" Yes, Yes I am ...now Shinra-san if you don't fix this I think the dollars will be visiting you in the next few minutes you have left to live"

I sounded bitter , cruel even but...I liked being male. I think it's safe to say I hated Shinra-san no regrets about it.

"Wait a minute Mikado-kun! I'm really sorry but you'll have to be a girl un-till I can create an antidote. "

"How long?"

"I can't be sure but I've set you up as a new transfer as a girl so you can continue schooling ...I've also informed your friends of the situation.  
>again I'm sorry but goodbye un-till then"<p>

Listening as I held my breath when I heard a beep telling me he had hung up I dropped the phone on the floor and left it there. I pulled my legs towards my chest and wrapping my arms around myself I sniffled.

Today was special.

I'd grown lumps.

I lost my manhood.

My voice changed and my hair grew long.

I'd become a girl.

I'd finally had the urge to murder.

so, you bet Shinra-san was going to get a pen shoved threw his manhood when I got to him.

-end-


	2. Adjusting

-Adjusting-

The next morning Celty-san dropped off a black duffle bag and the information on the new me.

The _girl_ me was known as Mikado Rin …she was supposedly my cousin. The male me however was taking a sick absence so no one would think I up and disappeared.

There are two things that bother me the most right now…n.-no there are three.

One….This information must have been made before Shinra-san had called!

Two…Celty-san brought…_these _over….girl…clothes…!

Three…I don't know how to be a girl….!

Going threw the black duffle bag I pause as heat rushes to my face.

"H-How do I put this o-on?"

Two hours later I'm fully dressed in the female school uniform. I've got my bag and I head to school.

At the entrance I know who's waiting for me. Anri and Masaomi greet me normally like nothings happened.

Like I'm still the same person and that makes me relieved. It makes me feel like I have the greatest friends on the Earth.

"Hey Mi ka do~, Do skirts feel nice?~" "You should wear the girl's uniform more often it suits you~!"

"Stop teasing me!, ..does it real- …leave me alone!"

Scratch that. Anri's my only greatest friend on the planet.

"Aw, your blushing…you're so cute~! Mi ka do~!"

When he says that I can't tell if his joking or not. _What if he isn't?_

"L…Leave me alone!" I yelled hoping that the red on my cheeks would disappear.

Before we all went to class I pulled Anri to the side and bowing I asked her a question I never expected to ask and it left us both red as we went of to the girl's bathroom.

Nervously Anri's innocent eyes look up to my embarrassed eyes. We say nothing as we go into one stall and she puts it on for me since I'm clueless.

I thank you Anri for helping me with this curious problem of mine. I've never known how to put on girl clothes so I've never none how to wear that.

Thank you for helping this _shameless_ me that had to ask you such a embarrassing question hoping for help.

You're too kind Anri.

When I went into class I had to introduce myself all over. It sent old feelings back into me, ones I didn't want to feel.

_Eyes expecting of me everywhere._

_Uneasy for what I've forgotten to say._

_Wishing I could fade away …._

But, when I see the faces of everyone sitting at their desks I remember I know it's okay to be me.

They won't care because they're nice people. "Hello everyone, I'm Mikado Rin nice to meet you"

I bow and go to an empty chair…it's my usual chair but know one knows that this me is same as the other.

I've already informed the teacher that I have textbooks already and as long as now one looks into my book

they won't notice the name "Mikado Ryogamine" scribbled inside the front of the them.

I wonder how school will be for the girl me.

Will it be even more troubling ?

"Rin-chan class is over you may leave"

"yes sensei, have a nice day!"

I bowed and getting my stuff I went out to meet my friends.

When I came up to them Anri waved but she was blushing and now I was too, we both averted eyes.

"Did you two kiss while I wasn't looking or something?" Kida asked us and I was happy Anri punched before I did.

Kissing! We wouldn't….we're both girls….I mean! I don't like Anri like that…

I've realized even though…I don't like Kida's teasing if he suddenly stopped I'd find myself missing it.

Perhaps that's the reason that I always get this fuzzy feeling in my chest when I think of him.

We're just close friends ….that's all.

-End-


	3. Pondering with no right conscience

-Pondering with no right Conscience-

* * *

><p><em>Twice I've almost walked into the male's restroom! I've noticed more people notice me as a girl.<em>

_I don't really mind but it's creepy…What do girls do in their spare time? I wonder is it the same as a boy?_

_How do they keep hair out of there faces? …hair pins probably…_

"Mikado"

_Why would Shinra-san make something like this anyway? He said he was bored …so he __**definitely**__ has __**too **__much time on his hands. _

"Mikado"

_Hmm, there has been such good weather lately. Maybe I could go to the pool…wait I need a bathing suit…and I only have swimming…_

"MIKADO!"

_Huh? Is someone calling my name? _

I open my eyes sitting up in my chair and look around. At first I don't see anyone but then I feel something taping my shoulder. "Oh, it's you Kida"

Seeing that he finally got my attention he rolled his eyes. "_Oh it's you Kida_, that's all you reply? I've been-"

Starting to daze again I hit my pencil off my table and straight into his forehead. He stopped talking.

_Success!_

"Mikado~, so cruel! You've changed! Not only your body but your personality -….OW!"

I kicked him under the table. "Anri-chan~, Mikado's bullying me~!"

I held in a laugh as I watched Anri look the other way with a straight face. "Sorry but You deserved it Kida-kun"

_Haha! That's right Kida! I can be evil too._

"Annnnrrrriiiii-chan~! Not you too!" Kida whined pouting at both of us.

In reply we just laughed at him.

At Lunch I sat went to sent with Kida and Anri as usual but a large group of boys were blocking my path.

"Excuse me,…I need to get to my table" I'd explained trying to go around them.

Feeling a cold hand on my shoulder I look to the tallest boy of the group. "We just want to chat with a pretty girl like yourself~"

_Creepy….now I see why these guys don't have girlfriends….._

"Maybe we can talk after lunch then?, I actually want to eat…today"

Another guy of the group came closer to me saying "But, we need to talk to you today, how about eating with us instead?"

I backed up from them. "No, I want to eat with my friends. Whatever you want is nothing I can give so leave me alone"

Taller guy grabbed my wrist pulling me with him even when I tried to pull away. _Now what….?_

_Screaming girls always gets someone's attention, maybe I should try._

Deciding just that I sucked in a breathe and screamed, "LET ME GO!" and like I thought it worked.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at us. _Okay, maybe it worked a little too well…._

Seeing everyone's eyes on them the boys backed off and I headed to Kida and Anri.

When I sat down Anri gave me a worried look and Kida practically yelled, "Are you alright!"

Looking at them looking at me I felt just a bit guilty. "I'm fine Kida, Anri….really"

Seeing that they clearly did not believe me I just sat quietly and started to eat.

_Now it's silent…, I didn't upset them did I?_

I heard a sigh from Anri and suddenly Kida slammed his hand on are table.

The sound scared me at first and I stuttered ," K-Kida?.."

Anri's eyes were wide as mine as she stared at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Isocan'ttakethissilence so! , Want to go shopping for some new clothes for Mikado after school?, I'll pay!"

_Darn, Kida…you just made me feel more awkward than I did already!_

I rolled my eyes at first but when I thought of my situation and that Anri was nodding to the suggestion I agreed.

"Okay Kida-kun"

"Fine…."

"YAY! We're finally speaking to each other again!…I miss talking to you guys!"

When he said that it got quiet again but suddenly we all smiled and burst into laughing fits.

"Hahahaha, you can't even last fifteen minutes in silence, you're horrible~!"

"You're impatient Kida-kun…hahaha!"

"I MISSED YOU TWO even for two seconds! Hahaha!"

_You really did that just to cheer us all up didn't you? You really silly Kida! I love that about you…!_

_Wait….did I say love…I mean….l-like…him..wait !, when did it become him that I liked?_

~end~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thank-you Dillon4211 and Nightrel for reviewing this story! (:

Your reviews give me motivation! Thank-you again!

Also thank you readers for reading this, favorites and putting this story on alert!

Note, if this appears in the middle of a chapter- ~~~

it simply means there's been a time skip or change of setting.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you later!


End file.
